madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter five
Chapter five of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot Off in the bushes, the blue hen had seen the fight and was somewhat shocked, the penguins exposed themselves, had living dinosaurs by their side and the Circle of Maneaters had nearly killed them, she decides to find and meet the man-eaters herself. At the zoo's vet the penguins and Velociraptors were being treated for their wounds, many visitors were allowed to watch, as they were both touched and impressed by their antics along with the zookeepers, but also worried that they will die from the battle, however the veterinarians were willing to do everything to get them back on their prime, Chuck Charles was there giving a news report but was secretly dying from guilt after the penguins had exposed themselves, he admitted to Alice and co that he already knew about their secrecy and tried to get it public knowledge, but everyone took it as a lie, he was surprised that Alice didn't doubt it at all, she admitted about her suspicions about the penguins but none of it involved heroism. The other zoo animals were worried too, even the hostile Joey and the skittish Leonard whom didn't like the penguins this much were concerned, Joey secretly kept regretting trying to attack them, Marlene and the lemurs were the most worried of all, they were the penguin's and raptor's closest friends, Alice seemed to have noticed this as she allowed them to come visit. So here they were, in the hospital room the penguins and raptors were placed in, they were all placed on beds and were covered in wounds and bandages, the zookeepers were chatting outside the room, giving the animals some privacy and rest. Julien had hopped onto Skipper's bed and by some miracle Skipper awoke, "Ringtail?" he squeaks out, "the bossy penguin lives!" Julien shouts in joy, causing the other lemurs and Marlene to come to him but when they did, the rest of the penguins and raptors began to awaken, Julien shushed himself, hoping he didn't disturb them, but Skipper rose up slowly and smiled, "uh what happened?" Rico asked, before Marlene or the lemurs could answer the zookeepers came in, they had heard Julien's animal noises and found a happy scene, they all expressed relief and amazement, "easy there, you all took some nasty bruises from that fight you did back there" one doctor says to Private who was having trouble getting up, "oh yeah now I remember" Harry spoke, forgetting that his human-animal translator wrist band and everyone else's were still on, for once the humans were able to hear there words and were slightly surprised when they did, "did you just talk?" one human asks, Harry shut his mouth until he looked at his wrist band, then at Skipper who nods, permitting him to do it though Harry was still a bit nervous, "I told you these wrist-bands would work" Obi-wan spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention, "eh what kind of wrist-band is that?" Julien asks, "oh they're called human-animal translator wrist bands, they're supposed to let humans understand animals, I made them myself" Obi-wan answered proudly, not afraid to talk to humans at all, even though he wasn't trying to, "may I see it?" one doctor asked the Oviraptor and does so along with the other humans doing the same to the other animals which they noticed also had one, the humans were astounded and some of them decided to have conversations with them, they got to know the animal's names, personalities and goal, Alice had arrived and she too was astonished and a little creeped out by the fact that the animals seem to be more advanced than their own human-caretakers, "I still can't believe we lost" Elvis lamented, "me too" Blik nodded in agreement, the humans noticed their sudden depression on the battle and felt sorry for them, "hey it's alright, you were just trying to protect us" Shawna compliments who was one of the vets, Private smiled in gratitude at it and the older penguins giggle but were also grateful, "I gotta go, we're planning to honor these guys by building a 'heroic animal' exhibit, manager's idea" Alice blurted, everyone turned to her, "heroic animal exhibit?" Kowalski asks, "just for us? even the lemurs and otter?" Skipper joins in, the humans nod, "long story, we just wanna preserve the memory of you" Shawna explains, "that actually is honorable" Miyuki remarked and everyone laughs, the humans leave afterwards since it was the end of the day. By tomorrow, the penguins and raptors were already fully healed and were allowed to wander the zoo whenever they wanted, the zookeepers didn't bother carrying them to there habitats and keep them in them, to the penguin's and raptor's surprise they were given an autograph booth, now they were signing autographs and telling stuff about themselves, they also got a look at their future habitat which was being made, but until it's finished they all have to stay in their old enclosures. A few days later the dubbed heroic animal exhibit was complete, the penguins, Velociraptors, lemurs and otter were packing up to move, a couple of humans were helping too, surprisingly the exhibit resembles their former habitats all placed together, there was the otter's side on the southwest corner, the lemur's on the northwest, the raptor's were on the northeast (which resembles a desert, fitting for their genus), and the penguin's were on the southeast side, (which had a boardwalk connecting to the edge), there was also a sidewalk that cuts between the raptor's and lemur's sides, plus stepping stools in each that lead to their little shelters, there was also a tunnel in the pool made of glass, which Alice and Gus explain connects their homes underneath and to the sewers, there was also a large net placed above the enclosure to keep out intruders. The gang were settling in with all their stuff, "I like this new habitat" Mort expresses, "honestly I never thought we'd be sharing the same habitat as Marlene or at the very least the lemurs, but this is awesome" Skipper remarks with Elvis nodding along too, they all got to get their stuff inside their new home and get a good look at it too, which looked larger than their old homes, "speaking of habitats what will happen to our old ones" Private suddenly asked, though everyone weren't sure. A few days later they got there answer when a new otter was brought to the otter exhibit and introduces himself as Antonio, the lemur and penguin exhibits were being renovated, Alice had informed them that they were being turned into the rhodesian slasher and leopard seal exhibits, the penguins were slightly scared that their former home would become a leopard seal's home until said leopard seal was there buddy Hunter, Bitsy had also been moved to her new home which she enjoys very much. Among all the excitement, one group of animals that are hiding in who knows where are not so enthusiastic about it, Thak happened to catch wind of the penguins and raptors now being celebrities, "this is not what I wanted" she growls in failure, "I thought you wanted them exposed" Kesagake replies, "yes but to become government treasure not super stars, meaning we could get them out of our way," Thak explains, "they may be weaklings but there allies are tougher than I thought" Submarine remarks. "indeed, we may have to come up with a new plan" Thak agrees, "maybe I can help" a new voice joins in and they all turn around to see a silhouette, "and you are?" Ghetsis questions, the silhouette emerges to reveal a blue-colored chicken who says "call me the blue hen". Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom